Dedications
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: 10 100 word drabbles. Each chapter should be read as own story. I put my music player on shuffle and wrote a drabble that went along with the song. Most of them are Norrington's thoughts about Elizabeth.
1. Heart of the Ocean

**Heart of the Ocean- Gaelic Storm.**

The candlelight illuminates my desk by the window as the wind blows softly from the ocean. I feel thousands of miles away from anywhere but I'm bound to the ocean. It's in my very soul. I feel as if I'm traveling to the heart of the ocean.

In the morning, I am awoken by the cries of the birds. I realize I was rocked to sleep by the ship and slept at my desk, various papers strewn beneath my arms. As I glance at our charted course, I note that we are very far from land, as it should be.


	2. You Can Still Be Free

**You Can Still be Free- Savage Garden.**

A cool breeze blows over my face as the day moves in slow motion. I feel your eyes watching over me, as if you can feel my tortured soul. I know the past is gone; you are lost to me forever. But you, my darling James, you can be free.

I close my eyes, lifting my head to the sky. I picture you flying on wings that carry you far from me.

I smile as I realize you would rather be sailing, sailing through the crimson sky.

Time has set you free and I must learn to let you go.


	3. I'll Always Be Right There

**I'll Always Be Right There- Bryan Adams**

I swear to you that I will always be right there, Elizabeth. I will live every moment for you. We will be together forever, just you and me.

I hold Elizabeth's hand in mine and know that nothing can compare to this feeling, this calm that washes over me whenever I'm with her.

I would trust my darling Elizabeth with my life. I smile at her and see in her eyes the family we will create together, as one.

The more I get to know her, the more I care about her and the more my heart beats for her.

* * *

** I apologize for any cheesyness. ;)**


	4. Pretty Women

**Pretty Women- Sweeney Todd**

As I sit down to my daily shave, I can't help but let my thoughts stray to Elizabeth. I want to look my best for her.

With a hum, I think about all the wonderful things about her. She's truly fascinating, even just the way she sips her coffee. I am mesmerized by the way she dances, the way she stands and smiles at me, by her silhouette. Even her light breathing can set my heart racing. And the way she combs her hair at night. Even when she's not around, she still remains with me.

Elizabeth- the prettiest woman.


	5. Killin' Kind

**Killin' Kind- Shelby Lynne**

I'm sorry I hurt Elizabeth's feelings. She deserves much better. I wonder what she sees in me. But her love is the killing kind; I would do anything for her. I can't bear to see her cry- I'd rather walk on glass than see her upset.

I feel as if I'm under a spell when I'm around her. I love Elizabeth with all my heart and all I want to do is hold her close to me. I know I sound ridiculous, all my friends tease me about my affection for her but I know I would die without her.


	6. Witness

**Witness- Sarah McLachlan**

Elizabeth is the only one who can take me out of the darkness of my loneliness. I wonder if we will burn in Heaven, such is the fire and passion I feel for her down here on Earth. Elizabeth makes me search my soul as we fight for the cause, fight against the misery we see in the world. She is so merciful and softens my own blindness.

It seems everyone is waiting to meet their soul mates but I feel I have already found mine. She makes me a better person and I can't imagine being with anyone else.


	7. She's All I've Ever Had

**She's All I've Ever Had – Ricky Martin**

I stand on the deck of the ship, alone with my quiet thoughts and unspoken dreams. I wish Elizabeth was here with me to hold my hand. She's all I've ever had in my life and she's become the air I breathe.

I close my eyes and remember the way she makes me feel, how she understands me so well. She's not just a lover, she's my friend. She makes me want to be a better man and I know that as long as I live, she's all I'll ever need.

Elizabeth is the only thing that's real to me.


	8. The Way You Make Me Feel

**The Way You Make Me Feel- Ronan Keating**

Life has its ups and downs; you just have to go with the flow. Although, I've found that she makes life worth living. Elizabeth makes me feel as if I'm flying.

I don't even know where to begin. I know I've found love and I won't fight it. I need Elizabeth and will follow her wherever she goes, to the ends of the Earth if I have to.

I've been in a few fights with Turner on her behalf. She just laughs when she sees I've had words with the boy and leans up to kiss me. Love is mysterious.


	9. If Only

**If Only- The Calling**

As I watch Elizabeth walk away, I sigh and turn to look over at the ocean. If only love could find us all. I know she loves Turner and my heart feels like it's falling within me. Sometimes she gives me hope by saying nice things, but I can't tell which I can trust. I sigh again and wish I didn't have to sleep alone tonight.

If only she could take a chance with me, I would do everything to make her happy. I won't give up; her love is worth fighting for. If only I could make things right.


	10. Adia

**Adia- Sarah McLachlan**

I've failed Elizabeth; I've let her down. I tried so hard to love her in my way but maybe it's easier just to let it all go. I've been empty since Elizabeth left me and I keep trying to carry on. I search my soul to find where I went wrong, how I could lose such a precious treasure.

I have no one to talk to anymore. Elizabeth has left me and I feel so lost, alone with my own misery.

Only Elizabeth can take away my pain. Her beauty could heal my wounds if only she would come back.


End file.
